Lorelai Can See His Face
by ilovestarshollow
Summary: What if Lorelai had been the one to resort to the self help books during the episode Luke Can See Her Face. My first fic, but it's seriously worth a try. Please Review! CHAPTER 4 UP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All of the characters and settings belong to Warner Bros. and David and Amy Sherman Palladino. some dialog is taken from the episode; "Luke Can See Her Face"

Lorelai Can See His Face

Lorelai felt outrageously silly as she strolled her finger along the books to the "Love and Relationships" section of the bookstore. She sneakily walked around as if she were covering up some clandestine act. Lorelai thought about the conversation she had had with Luke just one day earlier, they were laughing over their failed relationships and she had said they were destined to Dr. Phil books and self-help tapes. Even though she was just being her usual sarcastic self, in the back of her mind she feared that she might actually resort to this. Relationships for Dummies, Love; not a four letter word, Baby Steps…to a successful relationship, and the list went on. So many titles all giving her the same message. She was a failure. She was 35! She'd hate to admit this to Emily Gilmore, but she had imagined herself with a husband at least, and maybe some kids (besides Rory) by her age. Lorelai reluctantly picked a few books, one with a tape included. "Great I'll have to sit through some annoying man telling me I'm not trying hard enough!" Though in the end, she did after all want the whole package. No matter what it took to find.

As Lorelai paid, she tried to avoid eye contact with Andrew (who was the desk clerk). She was so embarrassed and she for one second wished that she didn't live in such a small town. Lorelai rushed home. Not because she was eager to start this wonderful adventure, but because she felt guilty for having to sink this low.

"Jeez! I seriously underestimated the annoyance of this man's voice." Lorelai yelled out loud, when she first put the tape in. It was a good thing Rory wasn't home, because she would be severely mocked 'till the end of time' for this. Lorelai listened for a while, casually mocking the man as the tape went along. "_How did I sink this low!_" was what rang over and over in her mind. Soon she began to feel hungry, so she checked her fridge. Nothing edible resided there, though maybe some new forms of life were growing on some leftover Chinese food. Lorelai's stomach grumbled. _Luke's_, she decided to herself.

"Luke!" yelled Lorelai as she rushed in to the diner. Luke turned around and almost smiled, though it was quickly replaced by his usual scowl. "Yah Lorelai?" Luke replied dropping pretty much everything he was doing prior. "I'm hungry" "Well this is a diner, where people come to eat, believe it or not? I sure wouldn't eat this stuff, it'll kill ya y'now?" "Yes I have been fully informed of the caloric intake and cholesterol contained in my burger, chili cheese fries, and my most beloved coffee, now feed me my disgusting burger and fries, and do you have any pie?" She said with puppy dog eyes. Who could resist those puppy dog eyes, it was a Gilmore girl trademark. She herself had taught Rory at the tender age of 3. Luke quickly looked away "Oh don't use that on me! AH! Fine it's your death wish," he concluded as he handed he her plate. Lorelai laughed comfortably and eat as she continued to bother/chat with Luke. She was eating slower than usual because she wasn't keen on going home to the tape of death awaiting her arrival.

Lorelai switched the tape back on, the man's voice flooded through her home once again.

The ridiculously annoying voice began to speak, "Chapter 7. Women, a question -- what is fantasy? The answer -- fantasy is the imaginative fulfillment of your heart's desire. And one of the most common fantasies for single women is the fantasy of your ultimate companion._"_ _My ultimate companion, I've got Rory! Well, I think he might be referring to a man…okay_. "Story time. I had a friend -- let's call her Judy-- who couldn't make up her mind amongst three different men that she liked. I developed a test for her...and for you."

_Oh great I hate tests; I just hope it won't tell me that my ultimate companion is Leonardo Dicaprio._

"Whose phone calls or visits are never unwanted or too long? Do you see his face? Who would you most like to have in your life to ward off moments of loneliness? Do you see his face? 

When you travel, who would make your travels more enjoyable? Do you see his face? 

When you're in pain, who would you most like to comfort you? Do you see his face? When something wonderful happens in your life -- a promotion at work, a successful refinancing -- who do you want to share the news with? Do you see his face? 

Whose face appears to you, my friend? Whose face?" 

"_Okay, I've got to go through this carefully," Lorelai said aloud and rewinded the tape to the beginning of the test._

"Whose phone calls or visits are never unwanted or too long? Do you see his face?_" Well, I guess I like it when Luke calls and says he's going to come fix stuff. Because I get to impress him with my witty phone conversation, and reference things way beyond his comprehension. Haha. Wait? Do I try to impress Luke?_ But before she could continue her thought, the voice flew out again. "Who would you most like to have in your life to ward off moments of loneliness? Do you see his face?" _I do get lonely, especially with Rory off at Yale all the time. We hardly ever see each other. God, I miss her. There was that time that I was falling apart on the bench about the inn, and Luke was there comforting me. For once I didn't feel so alone. He also gave me 30000 dollars. I can always rely on Luke. Wait? I'm relying on Luke? Well he does always fix things around Rory and mine's house, and he's always there for me and Rory. Like when the Independence Inn burned down, he let me stay in his apartment… "_When you travel, who would make your travels more enjoyable? Do you see his face? _Well I only really travel with Rory, but Luke taught me how to fish, and that was actually more fun then on the date with the guy I needed to learn how for. How did I overlook that? "_When you're in pain, who would you most like to comfort you? Do you see his face?" _There was one time that I was sick but wouldn't admit it, and Luke made me go home right after I came in to the diner that morning. Then later he brought me chicken soup, though he refused to give me coffee. Why am I the only one that he denies coffee to? He says it's unhealthy yet he serves it to everyone else in town. He's only concerned about me, and of course Rory, who's an extension of me. There are also countless times that he's comforted me and assured me that everything was going to be okay. I hardly ever show my weaknesses to anyone, but I wined to Luke about all that turbulence after Christopher. I can't always be Wonder Women can I? Now that I think about it, without him I don't know where I'd be. "_When something wonderful happens in your life -- a promotion at work, a successful refinancing -- who do you want to share the news with? Do you see his face? _The inn, I tell Luke about the Inn, because I'm so excited about it. I know technically he's an investor, but I also want to tell him about it. I so want Luke to be proud of me. He told me I could do it, when I doubted myself. I know now that I really needed that. "_Whose face appears to you, my friend? Whose face?" _Luke's! oh my god, I'm in love with Luke. I can't believe I've never figured this out before. There are so many signs. And when Luke was with Nicole, I was so obviously jealous. I just couldn't bring myself to admit it. I wonder if The Reverend hadn't interrupted Luke and I when we were breaking the bells, I would have realized that I was so abrupt about him moving away because I had feelings for him. How could I have been so STUPID? All along I've had my "ultimate companion" right in front of me._ The only word Lorelai could utter verbally, was a quiet, "wow."

Hey, so please review and I will by forever in your debt. Tell me if I should continue on to the wedding and add a different way of them hooking up, or if I should just leave it as a oneshot.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh man! I love getting reviews I finally understand the glee you guys get when reading reviews. So here's the next chapter

The first thing Lorelai did after coming to this realization, was what she always did after every big realization; call Rory. She shut the tape off, and retrieved her tiny pink phone from her pocket. Rory was sitting on her bed with her laptop when her phone rang and she read the caller ID as being her mom. _Oh, please not let this be another cat rant…_ She thought. "Hey Mom…" "I'm in love with Luke!" Lorelai blurted out worriedly. "WHAT? Mom how did you suddenly come to this." "The tape man! The tape man _told_ me that I'm in love with Luke!" "The tape man? A man made of tape told you that you were in love with Luke, was this another weird dream? Seriously Mom you need to go to a shrink I can't keep analyzing these…" "No, the Dr. Phil-type guy on the tape I bought! Though his voice was even more irritating than Dr. Phil, y'now if that's possible? He gave me this test to find my ultimate companion, and surprise! It's not Leonardo Dicaprio, OR Johnny Depp unfortunately, but it's none other than our diner man Luke, our coffee man Luke, our Mr. Fix It Luke!"

"Okay…so you love Luke I get it, what are you planning to do about it?" "I don't know! I mean he just got divorced from Nicole! Oh, how I loathe that Nicole!" "My my, look how's getting defensive," Rory laughed. "And he's my friend, and I value his friendship more than he will ever know, I don't know if I can risk ruining that. And I probably disgust him, what with my coffee and sugar obsessions and crazy vocal abilities." Lorelai panicked "Oh come on Mom, he so likes you. Are you blind? You guys have been flirting indefinitely for 8 years! He always smiles when he sees you, and will do anything short of suicide for your benefit. You know, maybe I should even rethink the suicide…" "What? Really? No… the town always told me this but I always dismissed it. I mean if Luke liked me why didn't he ever act on it?"

"Think about it Mom, first you were with Max and were engaged, then you had the thing with Dad before he left…again, and then you dated Alex for a bit, which I by the way never found out what happened there…And then you were with Jason until the whole fiasco. Plus he was on and off with Rachel, then he was with Nicole, then married Nicole (which by the way you were completely jealous, I could tell because I know you) When did he ever have the right time? And plus, I don't know if you've ever noticed but Luke is kind of slow, you know and so are you. Aw! You're so perfect for each other!" Rory squealed. "Hang on there Mariah Carrey, down it a couple octaves. I don't know how to do this Rory, I mean it's Luke, I mean _Luke,_ can you really imagine me and Luke together?" "I'd say it makes a beautiful picture." Rory replied about to break into joyful tears. "How come you never told me I was in love with Luke?" "I didn't know you were _in love _with Luke. I just know he likes you, and you so have the hots for him."

"Thanks babe, but I'm still a little freaked out. I'm gonna go over to Sookie's I think she can squeal _almost _as high as you." "I doubt it, but keep me posted." Rory signed off.

Lorelai practically sprinted to Sookie's, which of course resulted in her heavily panting upon her arrival. She knocked hard on the door. Jackson came out, "Hey Lorelai…were you running? Wow, never thought I'd use 'Lorelai' and 'running' in the same sentence." "Yes, _pant _ and this _pant _ should give you _pant_ an idea _pant_ of the urgency _pant_ " As Jackson assured her in he yelled "Sookie! Lorelai's here", just loud enough not to wake the baby. Sookie peeled her self of the couch from her slumber, "Oh, Lorelai hey, we just got Davey to sleep, yay!" She squealed "Yah I was right almost as high as Rory", She mumbled to herself, "Sookie I am in need of some serious girl talk tonight." "At your service my friend, what can I do you for? Jackson, can you go somewhere else, check on Davey or something. Sorry hun, but you're not really the right gender for this kind of thing", Jackson left, "Okay what's up?"

"I …think I'm in love with Luke." "OH MY GOD! Sookie squealed. "Oh, higher…well then Rory's been dethroned." "Oh my god, I have the perfect idea for a wedding cake for you guys…" "Wow, Sookie let's not get ahead of ourselves here. I mean I haven't even done anything yet, I don't know _what_ I should do really." Jackson came down the stairs with his fingers in his ears, "I'm not listening to your girl talk, I'm just looking for the upstairs remote." "Lorelai's in love with Luke!" Sookie shouted in glee. "What!", Jackson erupted as he slipped and fell down the last few stairs, "I'm okay." Sookie ignored Jackson and turned to Lorelai, "Oh Lorelai this is so great! You know he likes you don't you, hell, he may love you judging by the way he is around you." "Well how should I go about this, should I ask him out? Should I just jump the next time I see him and pin him to the ground, wow _dirty_!" "I always knew one of these days you guys would finally realize you're feelings." "Hey, my feelings are realized but I have no idea about Luke, I mean… oh I don't know anymore I'm so tired." Lorelai rested her head in her arms. "Aw, you should probably go home and rest. I'll see you at the inn tomorrow. We can continue this I promise." "Kay" Lorelai acknowledged muffled by her arms and slowly got up to leave.

Lorelai was walking home when she passed Doose's Market and encountered Luke just coming out with a bag. "Hey Lorelai…you look tired." Luke mentioned when he caught a glimpse of her face. "Oh yah, just a long day I guess" Lorelai said quietly trying to avoid eye contact with him. "Okay well the diner is just about to close if you want to come in for some coffee, I can't believe I'm actually encouraging coffee." "No, it's okay I'll just go home but thanks." She looked up just briefly and caught the light in Luke's eyes. He cracked a small smile, which Lorelai caught and suddenly began to swoon inside. She returned the smile and locked eyes with him for a few seconds. She could have sworn that there was a moment. "I better… get this sugar back to the diner. I bet I use up like half the sugar supply just on you and Rory. Well see you tomorrow morning I guess." Luke waved and walked across the road to the diner. Lorelai's smile grew wider until she was standing there grinning like an idiot, watching him walk away. She started starring at his but and giggled. Lorelai begun to walk back to her house, suddenly she was completely awake and alert. She felt a jolt in her step and couldn't wash the ridiculous smile off her face. She began to think that she maybe could do this thing, the thought of dating Luke didn't seem to scare her so much anymore.

Hope you like this one, there will be at least one more. It will probably involve Liz and TJ's wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all the reviews! It inspires me to write faster. Oh, and anonymous reviewers are now allowed. I didn't realize that I hadn't changed it yet. Hope you enjoy! 

After a sleep full of Luke dreams, Lorelai woke up the next morning. She got herself ready while struggling over whether to go to Luke's for breakfast, or to rely on her vast selection of pop-tarts. She knew from the past that avoiding things never faired well for her. So she broke down and began to walk to Luke's.

The schizophrenia took over her as she made her way to the door. Every time she almost made it to the door, she'd chicken out and turn around once again. Luke soon became privy to this and began happily watching her spazzyness. Once Lorelai caught on to the fact that he was watching her, she shrugged with a nonchalant attitude and finally walked through the diner door. Luke looked at her like she was crazy and laughed, though didn't ask any questions because he was accustomed to her weirdness.

"Hey, name your poison…" Luke questioned. "Oh…" Lorelai replied like she had knocked out of a trance, "Um…can you make banana pancakes? I want something sweet and chewy but I'm out of marshmallows," with a little more confidence.

"You do realize that banana is a fruit don't you?" Luke inquired still partially laughing. "I don't care Luke, I want the biggest banana you've got….sooooooo dirty." Luke laughed and gave her coffee.

As he turned to make her pancakes, Lorelai tried to use the metal napkin dispenser beside her as a mirror to check her face. Every time Luke would turn around she would jump back and take a huge gulp of her coffee.

"Here and the banana was _so_ huge that I used the rest to put banana chunks on your plate." Luke smiled. _He's flirting with me_ Lorelai came to realize. "Ewe, actual fruit…with nothing else to disguise its healthy flavor? You're trying to kill me Luke Danes," Lorelai flirted back, "Looks like I will be forced to use this magical syrup to coat it with sugary goodness." Lorelai poured the maple syrup out from the bottle slowly and swirled it around the plate. She looked at Luke rather than the plate, getting lost in his eyes.

Kirk, sitting right beside her nudged and warned her, "Uh, Lorelai…" She looked down at her plate and found her pancakes somehow lost in a pool of syrup. She laughed and tried to shrug it off as nothing. Though she was clearly embarrassed by it.

Lorelai scarfed down her extremely-syrupy pancakes and headed to the inn. She tried to distract herself with work all morning, but thoughts of Luke continuously resurfaced.

Lunch 

Lorelai restlessly waited for Rory outside the diner. She had promised to meet her there at 12:30. She soon caught Rory's Prius in view and watched Rory jump out. "You could have gone in you know." Rory commented.

"But…Luke's in there." She answered shyly

"Come on…" Rory protested and dragged Lorelai in by the arm.

"Hey! Rory you're home. Things dying down at Yale?" Luke inquired

"Um, ya everyone seems to be wrapping things up, but I've just been studying constantly for finals." Rory made small talk as they sat at a table. Lorelai looked slightly uncomfortable, and Luke started talking to her.

"Hey have I told you that Liz is getting married? Again…and to TJ. But she's seems happy and maybe this guy is different."

"I heard about a wedding happening right here in the square, but I didn't know who's, wow that's great!" And suddenly they were normal again.

"It's a renaissance wedding so it'll be hilarious, but unfortunately I've gotten stuck with all the arrangements." Luke added grumpily. He was interrupted by the phone and answered it. "Oh great, have you found wheat because I need bushels of it…" Luke spoke in the background.

"Maybe Luke will ask you to the wedding." Rory said optimistically. "Hopefully…I love dressing up fruity."

"Sorry about that, burgers? Coffee?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Rory answered.

Luke made the food and came back about 5 minutes later. "So I've been conned into attending TJ's bachelor party. Should be a hoot." Luke said sarcastically and he went back to diner duties.

"He loves you" Rory mouthed slowly at her mother.

The next day- Morning 

Lorelai had just woken up from a nice relaxing sleep in the zucchini patch. She was walking back to her car when she saw Luke drive up behind her.

"Hey Luke, how are you liking you're new wedding planner job. Hope you don't fall in love with the groom like J Lo did. Because that happens be TJ and…"

"Lorelai?" Luke interrupted her ramblings.

"Yah…" Lorelai interjected.

Luke rambled on uncomfortably and tried to avoid eye-contact "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with me to the wedding because you know Liz and if I don't bring anyone Crazy Carrie will be all over me and she scares me and I think I might look kind of silly mocking it alone, but if you came it might be more fun…"

Lorelai cut Luke's extremely run-on sentence with a short but passionate kiss. She looked up to see a bewildered expression on Luke. She smiled and said, "Absolutely." And swiftly walked back to her car, not looking back. Though she knew she had left him standing in the driveway with a stunned face. She grinned like an idiot all day long.

**Okay not my best chapter but that's okay. They don't seem quite in character in the second part. Whatever so the next chapter will have the wedding. Sorry about the short chapters but I like them that way. If anyone has any ideas I'm glad to hear your input. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lorelai raced around the house getting herself ready. In 3 hours she had tried on every single dress she owned, finally deciding on a light pink halter dress with a funky floral print. She had first curled her hair, then she washed it out and straightened it, them she crimped it, then straightened it again, and then finally curled it again. She wiped the makeup off her face a total of 6 times, before she was satisfied. Shoes were scattered about in her bedroom. She wanted to be in sync with the renaissance theme, so she fashioned a crown of twigs and flowers to wear.

When she was finally done, Lorelai played the message that Luke had left her once again. It was the 10th time she had listened to it.

Luke's uncomfortable voice flooded the room _"Hey Lorelai…um…yah…so…we never actually set a time…you know…to meet…so why don't you meet me at the diner…or I could come to your house if you want?…we could walk over together…or whatever…yah so I'll be there at 10:00…in the morning…so be there…and I guess I'll see you tomorrow…ya…so bye." _Long pause "_Um…thank you." _Lorelai could here him smiling at the last part. It made her heart beat rapidlyThe last part was why she re-played it again and again.

Lorelai looked at the clock; 9:52. She was actually done early. She walked aimlessly around her house, casually picking up something and staring at it. She tried reading a trashy magazine but found herself looking at the clock every couple seconds. So she started just watching the clock completely; 9:58. _Come on time go by! PLEASE_

She was nervous and overly excited at the same time. After all she had _kissed him._ What would he be like after that. 9:59, _YAY._ Lorelai thought about how Rory always told her that "A watched pot never boils." _Why is my daughter always right._ She thought.

10:00 _Yay, wait where's Luke? Is he not coming. How can he not be coming I mean he invited me! Was it because I kissed him. That's it isn't it I screwed things up! Oh…_Lorelai's thought was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

She anxiously walked over to the door. Luke stood there looking damn good in a suit and tie. Lorelai wondered if men had the same ordeal when picking a tie, as women did picking a dress. "Sorry I'm on time, but I was ready and I just started walking sooo…"Luke begun. _He understands my not coming to pick me up on time thing, wow he's perfect. _"That's okay I was actually ready, " Lorelai rambled, "which is very odd I know and I was actually waiting around trying to pass time but y'now Rory always says that 'A watched pot never boils' and…"

Luke cut her off with his mouth on hers, and held on to her like she belonged to him. It grew more passionate and Lorelai clasped her arms around Luke's neck.

They both came up for air and smiled at one other. Luke gathered her in to a loving embrace. "What was that for, mister?" Lorelai asked in her girly voice, still in his arms.

"To shut you up" Luke grinned and came in for another sweet kiss.

"We're going to miss the wedding if we keep this up," Lorelai flirted.

"Oh right, the wedding. I almost forgot." Luke flirted back and dragged her by the hand down the street.

Luke stopped, "Wait…what should we do at the wedding? Do you want people to know?"

"Oh, right…Sometimes I forget that we live in such a small town." Lorelai laughed, "I dunno, I mean it _just_ happened, not that I don't want it! It's just you know how this town can be. Maybe we can wait a while, just you know until after the wedding. I don't want to distract anyone from Liz and TJ, it's _their_ wedding."

Luke gathered an arm around her, "Hey, relax I completely understand. As long as you don't change your mind, I'm happy."

"Yeah?" Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled back.

When they got closer to the town square, they let go of each other's hands and just walked casually side by side.

They found them two seats and sat down facing the gazebo. Luke observed the decorations and tried to contain his laughter. Lorelai gave him a small smile, trying not to give away anything. Luke returned it but was interrupted when Crazy Carrie came up behind him.

"Hey there Butch." Carrie said seductively.

"Oh…hey Carrie." Luke replied uncomfortably and gave Lorelai a look of 'help me out here'.

"Save me a dance?" Carrie continued, "Or are you only dancing with you're date here."

"Who says I'm dancing at all?" Luke couldn't come up with anything else because he didn't want to give anything away.

Lorelai felt she should jump in, "Yah Luke is allergic to dancing," Lorelai tried, "I mean he…had a traumatic experience once, broke his spirits and he can never dance again." Lorelai smiled weakly. Carrie looked at her like she was insane and decided that this wasn't worth her time.

Carrie put her hand to her face like a phone and mouthed, "Call me" to Luke as she walked away.

"Very smooth" Luke said sarcastically.

"Yah well…at least she's gone. Haha. Crazy Carrie thinks _I'm_ crazy. I feel so honoured."

The ceremony was starting, so the attendants settled down.

The pastor came up onto the gazebo with a lute. He was signing some ridiculous medieval time tune as he made his there.

Luke and Lorelai were struggling to contain their laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sry it's taken so long to update. But y'now school…takes up time. And also I've been a tiny bit stuck for a while. I'm bored now so I'm going to write . Enjoy!

At the reception 

Luke and Lorelai sat at their table trying to sneak smiles at each other. They were not as interested with the food. Liz and TJ were making the rounds, addressing all their guests. As they made their way over to where the secret couple sat, Lorelai tried to hide her giddy smile by shoving the giant turkey leg into her mouth.

Liz was beaming, "Hey big brother, thanks for everything. I swear you do so much for us. You even cooked those turkey legs that Lorelai likes so much."

Lorelai released the meat from her mouth and smiled embarrassedly. "This is a beautiful wedding; and yes the food is damn good. Like Emril good, Bam!"

"Oh Luke's an _amazing_ cook," Liz marvelled, "Has he ever made you his gumbo, oh my god it's like better than pot! And there was that time when he was in High School and he was obsessed with perfecting his lasagne recipe."

"No" Lorelai looked astonished at Luke, "But I'd like to here about it." She smiled.

Lorelai went with Liz to get herself a drink and continue talking about Luke's culinary skills.

Much to his annoyance, Luke was left there alone with TJ.

"Luuuuuke" TJ implied.

"No TJ I will not just _try_ wearing tights." Luke replied disgruntled.

"I bet you would make a lap for _her_" TJ said knowingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"That girl you brought sure is hot!"

"TJ, you just married my sister…"

"All I'm saying is you two look pretty comfy here. Liz is really hoping you'll hook up. She says she thinks you're in love with her or something…"

"TJ, shhhhh…" Luke whispered warningly, "Alright, were together, but it's new, _really_ new. We don't want to come out to the town yet." TJ did an action of zippering his lips, gave him a "wise" look and walked slowly away. Luke sighed and went to find Lorelai.

Lorelai walked with Liz towards the buffet. "So….what's going on with you and my brother?" Liz implied sneakily.

"What?…nothing, nothing…why! Does it seem like there's something?" Lorelai scrambled uncomfortably.

Liz laughed, "I haven't seen him smile like that since before Dad died," Lorelai looked down overwhelmed by her statement. Liz saw Luke coming up behind them and quickly changed the subject. "…You know Luke makes the most amazing scalloped potatoes I've ever tasted, Oh hey Luke." Lorelai whipped around at him and gazed at him.

Liz thought to bring herself out of the moment, " I better find TJ, make sure he doesn't start marketing "Air Pants". See you guys later." They waved back at her.

"Hey Luke, this food is great but unfortunately…there's no coffee," Lorelai gestured with her eyes towards the diner. Luke smiled (like the kind Liz had mentioned) and led her across the square to his diner.

As soon as they entered the diner Lorelai sat at her usual spot at the counter. Luke went around and impulsively started cleaning the counter top. As Luke dipped further to get the very edge of the counter, Lorelai locked her lips on his.

Lorelai stood up and Luke put his arms around her. Luke stopped the kiss. "Wait" he said and sprinted towards the windows. He pulled down all the blinds, "You know this town." Lorelai pushed him against the door and took him back into the kiss.

Half an hour later, Luke and Lorelai lay in each other's arms, lying on the diner floor behind the counter. Luke was absent-mindedly twirling a lock of Lorelai's hair around his finger.

Suddenly Lorelai woke up from her euphoria. "What if Jess comes in?" She asked rapidly as she shot up into sitting position. "Oh yeah," Luke realized bewildered aswell. He looked at his watch (the foreign digital watch of the future), and shot up beside her. "Their gonna wonder where we got off to."

"We better get back to the wedding, by the sounds of it, I think it's time for Liz and TJ's first dance."

They both stood up and brushed themselves off. Luke started pouring Lorelai some coffee. "What are you doing?" She gestured towards the door saying _hurry up_. "I'm getting your coffee, people are going to be suspicious if they see you come out of the diner without coffee in your hand." Lorelai smiled and took the cup.

They stood on the outside of the dance floor. Lorelai looked at Liz and TJ, so happy for her, but also envious that she didn't have that.

Luke shuffled his feet uncomfortably, "Hey Lorelai…I know we both want to keep this relationship under wraps for a while, but…would it you maybe want to dance just once?"

Lorelai beamed, "I thought you were allergic to dancing," she flirted devilishly.

"I didn't say that, you did. If I do say so myself, I'm a great dancer."

"Reeeeally? Well I'll be the judge of that. Shall we dance?"

Luke smiled and led her by the arm to the dance floor. Lorelai couldn't do anything to prevent the giddy smile from brimming across her face. She was the happiest she'd been for a long time. After the whole fiasco with Jason, and the stress of the inn's near opening, she finally felt a moment of tranquility.

Luke and Lorelai waltzed around the floor. At first Lorelai looked around at the suspicious eyes of the town. But as Luke pulled her closer to him and held her, the bystanders began to fade in her mind.

The way he held her, gave her a sense of comfort that no man had ever been able to achieve. She felt like she belonged there, like their bodies just naturally fit together. She now knew for sure that she did love him. The tape man wasn't wrong. She so longed to kiss him.

When the song ended, Luke and Lorelai ignored the eyes of Kirk, Miss Patty, Taylor, and the rest of their crazy town, and walked leisurely to the little bridge over the river. They sat on the edge and watched their reflections flicker across the water.

Luke put his arm around her, and as if on queue she leaned her head on his shoulder. She missed his lips already. Soon their lips were drawn together like magnets. After what turned out to be a long sweet kiss, Luke looked down sheepishly and said "It's so hard to restrain from doing that," he paused, "But…I have been doing it for almost…8 years."

Suddenly all the puzzle pieces came into place. Lorelai finally connected the dots. Everything Luke had done for her all those years, the way he reacted around her boyfriends (the confrontation with Max),the town's comments, the smile that Liz mentioned, the way he was like a father to Rory, he came to her graduation, moved her stuff into her dorm, the way he cared about her health (but gave in to her disgusting demands in the end because he just loved to see her happy), the way he held her. She realized that all this time, he had loved her too.

"Luke?…" he looked up, "I love you too." Lorelai was almost shaking as the words left her. She hoped that she hadn't made a huge mistake. She cursed herself in her head.

Luke couldn't believe that she understood. He had never told anyone that he loved them. Not since his parents died. Luke knew in his heart that he had never really loved Nicole, he'd never really loved any women but Lorelai. That marriage was a mistake. Nicole was right to be suspicious of Lorelai. He had been smitten with her ever since she first came in to his diner, begging for coffee. He couldn't wait a second longer. He pulled Lorelai's worried face to his giving her that most passionate kiss she had ever experienced.

Once again actions spoke louder than words.

The End? You tell me 

So sorry I haven't updated in a long while. But I hope that was worth it. Should I go on? Because I don't know what I would do next. That seemed like a pretty good ending sentence to me. If I did go on what would be next would be Lorelai telling Rory, Luke and Lorelai trying to make out al the time without the town knowing, and then somehow them been _exposed_. You know what? That actually sounds pretty good maybe I should go on? You tell me. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
